Guide talk:Death Leveling Pets
Hope you like the guide and the fact that you are able to Death Level Imperial Phenoixes :P [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 15:31, 7 February 2008 (EST) :PHOENIX!!!!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:47, 14 February 2008 (EST) I use 2 heros, Talkhora and Dunkoro. This is skill bar: I have 5 sup. runes to bring health down to 105, so with DP, thats 1 health. When the heros use Resurrect, i come back with .25 health, dying instantly. This still gives pet xp. Disable everything but Resurrect. When your health goes down to 1, enable Heal Other for the heros to heal themselves. After pet reaches desired lv, have hero use Vengeance on you, then unequip armor to make health go up. Charm the pet, it will most likely be dire. I Am Jebus 21:57, 14 February 2008 (EST) :: I too have used a similar method, and would appreciate a guide on the site for it. My concern however is that this guide does not meet the Style Format. This could easily be changed however. Also, there are variants on how to do this, and they too should be listed accordingly. Tokorumble 01:57, 15 February 2008 (EST) Hero Monks should be given Mending (to be maintained on themselves, then disable it so it cant be cast on you) just in case the pet attacks them seems you will have all self heals on your Monk disabled and most likely the game minimized while doing something else. Mending at high Healing Prayers will out heal the pets attacks. Selket Shadowdancer 08:36, 20 February 2008 (EST) Added a warning for when you use superior runes-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 07:40, 26 February 2008 (EST) Another nice little trick is to bring some form of stance block for when you do your final Resurrection. This will make equipping your normal armour (if you unequipped it) that bit easier and less of a hassle. Selket Shadowdancer 07:57, 26 February 2008 (EST) uberfic, got an elder(dont ask) raven with this guide-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 16:38, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Monk I really think the Monk section is made more complicated than it needs to be and the Resurrection spells need revising. You need just 3 spells for your Monk specifically, that's it!. Resurrect, Mending, and Reversal of Fortune. That's it! Disable Reversal of Fortune and Mending and have the Monk cast Mending on himself (by manually activating it while disabled so he doesn't remove it). You use Resurrect because it gives the least amount of health when you are resurrected with the shortest recharge. The only other feasible Resurrects are Lively Was Naomei and Signet of Return however the recharge times are undesireable. Also two Monks aren't nessacary for quick resurrection considering the pet tends to chase the Monks a little anyway when left windowed and to the games own devices. Easier and less confusing for the pet with just one Monk unless you're micromanaging. Selket Shadowdancer 13:47, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :lol wut--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 18:56, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ha ha, im a noob will this make the pet dire/agressive? just wonderin. don't eat me out for it. 'Uberxman1028' 00:51, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :Dire. Selket Shadowdancer 07:36, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::wait, does this only work if the pet reaches lvl 20 through death leveling, or as long as its above aggressive/playful level? 'Uberxman1028' 01:22, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::Once the pet reaches level 15 it will become Dire (if I recall correctly). It will remain Dire once it has achieved its Dire status. Selket Shadowdancer 07:07, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I died 333 times to get a pet from level 5 to level 20 via hero death leveling. --WhiteAsIce 02:26, 7 January 2009 (EST) Zaishen Menagerie My build was voted for deletion, because of this guide. Now, I strongly feel like we should add a section about the Menagerie, and how to death level there, as it is very different than the normal death leveling. Comments? Don't be afraid. I don't bite. Usually. Titani Ertan 08:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I've added info about death-leveling at the menagerie. Someone could probably list more suggested skill bars for the hero method in general if they wanted though. Toraen ''talk 19:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :My build got tagged for deletion as soon as created... quite frustrating for someone wanting to contribute since im not sure I read anything that would lead to that (Tags for such deletion doesn't even respect DELETE the policy!). I copied it to my user namespace anyway... so it won't get deleted (i hope) Elephantaliste Noir 21:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Now we can all be happy. Titani Ertan 11:52, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : This is My Guide : A Team Setup To Have Your Heroes Following Death-Leveled Pets In Zaishen Menagerie : Fast Pet Death Leveling With my method you can level a pet in less than 15 min from level 5 to 20, just being afk. Certainly more usefull than just partially listing all rez skills of game ! Elephantaliste Noir 16:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to update this page to a higher standard, this is a wiki after all ;p Brandnew 16:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::I won't if someone keep making non-sense modifications after each of my edits. Why insisting on putting some redundant wordings like "alternative"... in an alternative list?? This is a wiki after all I guess Elephantaliste Noir 10:07, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::yea, that would be me. I did that because the word "Fast" has absolutely no added value. Brandnew 10:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Actually it does, since i provide a garanted time of DL. Elephantaliste Noir 13:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::tried both of them for the past week, Titani Ertan's version is much more simple and nice than Elephantaliste Noir's one. just my opinion, but i liked Titani Ertan's one better -- 10:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Vengeance This skill isn't as great as Resurrection chant IMO. If you have healing on your heroes, they can heal themselves sufficiently that you will be rezzed with 1 health (with which you can switch weapons). You don't get left with the time limit which vengeance has, which I think is the main thing too. Otherwise, i've also made a few changes to the skills and equipments used (do you REALLY need +e for your rezzers? I don't see anyone using a warrior, which would be one of the most obscure reasons i'd actually need +e.) Feel free to criticize as you see fit. ToadnoChikara 20:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC)